thyfandomcom_ru-20200216-history
Музыкальная шкатулка из воспоминаний
“Recollective Musicbox” - песня, опубликованная Akuno-P (mothy) 2 сентября 2011 года в альбоме “Evils Court”. Это шестая по счету песня в цикле «История Первородного Греха». Recollective Musicbox is a song released by Akuno-P on September 2, 2011 in the Evils Court album. It is the sixth song in the Original Sin Story. Plot Действие происходит в Волшебном Королевстве Левианта. Когда-то в прошлом молодой человек по имени Кирилл сделал музыкальную шкатулку, которая звучала лучше, чем любая другая. За свое мастерство он получил прозвище «Часовщик». The story takes place in the Magic Kingdom Levianta. In the past, a young man named Kiril Clockworker made a music box that played more beautifully than any other- his skills earned him the name "Clockworker" from others. He made this musicbox for his beloved fiancee, Elluka, and sister Irina, both of whom he loved very much. The song plays the music that the box can no longer play in the present, a "Lu Li La" melody. It goes on to mention that the ones with the greatest magical talent would rule the country and obtain everything, with the candidates being the two sisters. The "gear begins to go mad" and the two turned against each other, though if magic didn't exist, they could have lived happily. Kiril saw Elluka collapse and Irina cry. The musicbox nowadays is silent and cannot be opened. After later events, the country is now in ruins and Kiril, much older and having "lost his reason", makes something new. He replies that he is making a music box when asked, however it looks to be more like just a dirty, black box. Characters Singing Roles Megurine Luka as Elluka Clockworker (Evils Court ver.) Hiyama Kiyoteru as Kiril Clockworker (OSS -Act 2- ver.) Non-Singing Roles Nekomura Iroha as Irina Clockworker Lyrics Japanese= |-| Romaji= Related Songs Project 'Ma' Project 'Ma' recounts the first titular Project 'Ma' for which Elluka and Irina were selected as candidates, as well as the project's first failure. Chrono Story Chrono Story describes the later actions of Elluka Clockworker after the losses she sustained in Recollective Musicbox, as it retells how and why she accepts Held's mission to retrieve the Seven Deadly Sins. Whereabouts of the Miracle -Catastrophe- Whereabouts of the Miracle -Catastrophe- describes how Kiril was able to revive the dead Elluka by placing her into the ark 'Sin' located in the temple, involuntarily causing the Levianta Catastrophe and destroying everything she held dear. Albums Judgement of Corruption.jpg|Judgment of Corruption ~A Court of Greed~|link=Judgment of Corruption ~A Court of Greed~ EVILS COURT.png|Evils Court|link=Evils Court Act2front.jpg|Original Sin Story -Act 2-|link=Original Sin Story -Act 2- Trivia Conceptualization and Origin *The song's title references the nostalgia brought about by the lullaby, likely for Elluka. *The song's English title, "Clockwork requiem", refers to the tragedy of the Clockworker's with the death of Elluka. *In literature, nostalgic reminisces and flashback scenes are often in the form of a music box. Curiosities *In the Evils Court booklet, Gammon Octo summarizes the song, saying it was obvious who won; he notes that the "loser" seemed to disappear from history but expressed doubt, questioning if Elluka could tell them personally. *The Evils Court crossfade notes that a powerful testimony was obtained regarding the "Clockworker" who went missing, although the full picture remained a mystery. *In The Daughter of Evil: Wiegenlied of Green, Michaela calls the song spell Elluka taught her "Recollective Musicbox", a tragic song for workers also called "Clockwork Requiem"; using the spell, Michaela was able to alert Elluka about the location of the vessel of Lust. *Interestingly, Michaela was uninformed of the song's meaning, as Elluka had only a short time to teach her and therefore left out the "unnecessary things", leaving the reincarnated spirit clueless. *The song was rearranged by mothy, titled "Clockworker -Recollective Musicbox-", employing a slower-pace, different instruments, and Kiyoteru's vocals singing the lyrics from a first-person perspective; it was included in Original Sin Story -Act 2-. External Links *Original Sin Story -Act 2- Arrangement